New School, New House, New Boyfriend?
by death-by-homestuck
Summary: Andy and Ashley live very close, CC living with Andy. Andy and Ashley start dating and the band meets. Everything just starts to fall perfectly together.


**Ashley's POV**

I woke up to the sun shinning in my face and my alarm clock not going off. Dammit, it must be broken. Whatever. Ugh, I don't want to go to school today. It's the first day of school since I moved to a little town in Ohio over the summer. I'm a senior now so I won't have to deal with these dumb fucks that much longer. I laughed at the thought of leaving school.  
I sat up from my bed, swung my feet over the edge and walked into the kitchen. I grabbed a bagel and put it in the toaster. I took out a small plate, cream cheese, and a knife and put them on the table beside the toaster. While the bagel was cooking I went back to my room and to change clothes. I put on black skinnies and a Motley Crew T-shirt with my leather jacket.  
I walked back to the kitchen and my bagels were done. I put them on the plate, put cream cheese on them, ate and put everything away. I walked into the bathroom to do my hair and make up. While I was walking I quickly checked the time on my phone to see whether I needed to hurry or not. I had a good 10 minutes before I had to leave so I was okay.  
When I walked into the bathroom I turned on my straightener and stared combing my hair out. I didn't have many knots so I was okay. I then put on my eye liner and checked to see if the straightener was ready. It was so I started straightening my hair, finished and turned the straightener off. I checked the time again and I had 2 minutes left until I had to leave. I should probably start leaving.  
I walked towards the door, grabbed my keys and made sure I had everything I needed. I checked my backpack and I had everything I needed it in. I didn't have my headphones though so I went back to my room and put them in my pocket. I then proceeded to my vehicle to drive to school. When I walked outside someone caught my attention. Two guys about my age wearing similar clothes as me were walking out of the house across the street and started driving in the direction of my school. I wonder if they go to my school. The taller guy was a little cute.  
I was pulling into the parking lot of school when I noticed the two guys again. Yes. They did go to my school. I grabbed my backpack and started walking towards the front of the building where everyone else was. I started heading towards the two guys that lived by me. They were talking about music.  
"Uh, hi." I said nervously towards them.  
The taller, cuter guy turned around, "Oh, hi!" He said with a giant smile on his face. His frienda smile on his face also. "So what's your name?"  
"Ashley, and yours?"  
"I'm Andy and this is CC" the taller one said.  
"Hi Ashley" CC said.  
"Hi."  
"So would you like us to show you around? You look a bit confused and I didn't see you last year so I'm guessing you're new." Andy said. Yes I would love that more than anything.  
"Yea, sure. I just moved her over the summer, so yeah this is my first year here."  
"Well great. Can I see your schedule so I can see what classes you have?" Andy said.  
"Oh, yea sure, just one second while I get it out." I put my backpack in front of me and started looking through it for my schedule. I found it, grabbed it and zipped my backpack back up. "Here you go." I said as I handed the paper to him.  
"Ahuh," he said while scanning over the paper, "It seems like you have the same classes as me and CC."  
"Cool." Me and CC said in unison. All three of us started laughing.  
"Okay, well we better start heading to class." Andy said as he pointed in the direction of the front doors.  
"Yea, lets go and see what hell is like." I said sarcasitcally.  
Andy and CC laughed as we walked up the stairs, me following them, and into the classroom that was Language Arts. And just as I said, the day was boring as hell. As the day progressed me and Andy became closer and I realized just how hyperactive he really is. At lunch CC walked over with a few kids named Jinxx and Jake so me and Andy ate with each other.  
"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Andy asked as he swallowed a few fries he was eating.  
"Oh, no. . . I'm uh, gay, and single" I said looking anywhere but at him.  
"That's okay, I'm bi." Andy said with a beaming smile on his face. Huh, so maybe I do have a chance.  
"So do you?"  
"Do I what?"  
"Have a girlfriend?"  
"Oh, me, no, nor do I have a boyfriend."  
"Okay." I continued eating.  
The day came to a close and I was walking out of the building with my new friends. I was walking to my car and Andy came up to me.  
"Hey, so, do you think I could come over? CC wants to have this girl over and I really don't want to be over there for that."  
"Yea, sure, do you wanna ride with me then?"  
"Yes please, I think he's picking her up or something. I'll just text him." Andy then took out his phone and texted who I was guessing to be CC. "Do you want my number?"  
"What, oh yea, sure." I said as I handed him my phone. He added him as a contact under Andy. We drove to my house and walked into my house.  
"Make yourself at home," I said as I walked into the living room with him following behind me. "So do you want anything? How about a coke?" I started walking into the kitchen and opened the fridge.  
"Yea, a coke's fine, thanks." Andy said. I grabbed two cokes, gave one to him and sat next to him on the couch, grabbing the remote. I started flipping through the channels. "Batman!" Andyy practically yelled. I stopped on Batman and looked at him. His eyes were glued to the tv and he had a giant smile across his face. I laughed to myself.  
"So, I'm taking it you like Batman."  
"I love him." Andy said as he took of his jacket and pointed at a tattoo of the Batman logo. "See?"  
"Huh, I guess you do. Do you have any other tattoos?"  
"Not at the moment, no. Do you have any?"  
"Oh yea, I do but it's across my stomach."  
"So? I showed you mine now show me yours."  
"Okay, fine." I said in a whiney sarcastic voice. I lifted up my shirt to reveal a tattoo that said OUTLAW it a arch across my stomach. I looked over at Andy and his eyes were almost popping out of their socket, with his mouth open. "Uhh, Earth to Andy."  
"Oh, what, sorry. It's a nice tattoo." I sat back down on the couch next to him again, just a bit closer though.  
"Nice? I'd say it's amazing by the way your eyes were glued to it." I chuckled at myself.  
"Yea, sorry about that. It is really nice though."  
"Thanks."  
"Mhm"  
Andy inched over to where he was as close to me as possible, without being in my lap that is, and he wrapped his arms around my stomach in a hug and rested his head on my shoulder. I returned the hug with my arms around him and my head on his shoulder.


End file.
